Renovation: Restoration
by Helena Mira
Summary: The Fleming family is restored to its home, while Nanny is restored to the Professor and his family, feisty as ever!
1. Chapter 1: Promises

_As the family is restored to its home, Nanny is restored to her own family, and most importantly, to the Professor._

**Restoration**

"And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity." (Colossians 3:14)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Promises**

The sun dawned hot on Friday morning. It was the big day. Nearly three weeks after Prudence had come home with the story that a local family of six children was a week away from becoming homeless, their home was rehabilitated and refurbished. Hal, Butch, and Trelawney were going over to the house to finish the final details which included moving all of the furniture back in. Nanny and the Professor had a session with Dr. Meyers and Prudence would spend the morning at home with Emmeline. Then they would all go over to welcome the Fleming family home.

Emmeline was grateful that the little girl was being very particular about the garden book, that she was making for Phoebe. In addition to pictures of the flowers, there were pictures of all the animals and the family. It would keep her busy and Emmeline would not have to worry about entertaining her.

Before she left for the worksite, Emmeline wanted to have a few words with Trelawney.

"Why don't you trust me?" she asked her point blank, as she had done the other night.

If she thought that this would throw the girl off, then she was wrong. Trelawney looked her back square in the eye and said petulantly,

"You ratted me out to Aunt Justine. Aunt Justine wanted me to tell her things that would have hurt Phoebe. She didn't care that they would hurt Phoebe, she only cared about being angry with me for defying her. She would have taken me away. You would take me away if you could. And that would hurt Phoebe most of all. But you can't as long as I have my gallant knight to protect me."

"Trelawney, I did not 'rat you out' as you so eloquently put it to Aunt Justine. You know as well as I do that the family needs to watch over you. There are many things about you that your 'gallant knight' does not understand," she replied, trying hard not to be sarcastic.

Trelawney however was unperturbed. Assuming her very straight posture, she stood before her with her hands neatly folded in front of her and said, "My gallant knight will sustain your assault. In America he is my guardian. As long as I am in America with him, I will be safe from you. You will see. You all will see. He will marry Phoebe, and all will be well. This is our destiny. You know it as well as I do."

Emmeline was amazed that the child knew so much. It then occurred to her that she could only have learned of the legal formalities by discerning it from the Professor's, or perhaps even Phoebe's, thoughts. No doubt when the issue first came up, his instant reaction had been to fight any Figelilly family claim, legally. It was only then that she remembered, somewhat uncomfortably, that in order to secure her immigration status, Phoebe had placed her in his legal custody. Since Phoebe was her legal custodian in England, she was perfectly within her rights to do this. It would not be impossible to bring Trelawney home, but it would be extremely difficult, especially if Phoebe refused to cooperate.

"Trelawney, don't you wish to help Phoebe? You know that I needed to come to help Phoebe. You said so yourself when the Professor suggested it," she asked, now trying a different tact.

"I do not have to trust you, to help Phoebe," she replied simply. "I only have to trust the light."

"Will you trust the light to help you escape the unicorn?" asked Emmeline.

"Do you know what your problem is?" asked Trelawney. "You always think that you are right."

"Really?" she drawled the word.

"Yes. There is no unicorn anymore. There is only darkness," said the girl serenely.

"Trelawney, I don't understand . . ."

"That is good," said Trelawney, nodding sagely. "In every Platonic dialogue, Socrates always brings his interlocutors to the point of bewilderment. For you see, they cannot begin to learn, until they say "ouk oida" "I do not know." You cannot learn what you already know, or think you know. You are now ready to learn."

Emmeline was so furious with the girl's obfuscations that she began to wonder what the legal recourse would be for bringing her home. She knew that once she started drawing on references to Plato to explain herself, that she was drawing on more than her eleven-year-old education and experience. She now fully understood why Aunt Justine had lost her temper with her. To fill in the silence, Trelawney continued.

"You misinterpret my feelings in this matter. I derive no pleasure from making you angry. You cannot help Phoebe if you are angry. Phoebe needs your wisdom to guide her towards the light," the girl explained calmly and patiently.

"And you can't guide her to the light?" asked Emmeline, calmer and now curious.

"It is not allowed," she said. "I must go. There are many things to do today."

Emmeline looked after her. Once she had turned away, she saw her skipping down the steps and off to the car. It was most odd.

"I'm afraid that this is becoming more and more common behavior," said Phoebe from behind her.

"Did you hear our conversation?" asked Emmeline, concerned at what she may have overheard.

"No, but you have the same look on your face that Hal gets when she does it. She is a wise little owl one minute and she returns to her natural state, the butterfly child," she answered.

Emmeline raised her eyebrows.

"It is difficult to say what it is all about. She never lies. She never exaggerates. But she is very dramatic," she continued. "Her psychic powers and ability to tap into the universal consciousness are stronger than she is able to cope with right now. I believe that that is the root of her fear that she will be taken away. She knows that she cannot fully control her thoughts, and she fears that once you realize it that you will insist that she go home."

"Why do you fear that we will take her away?" inquired Emmeline.

"I love her. She is my baby sister," answered Phoebe. "I watched her being born and held her in arms when she was only minutes old. I made a promise that I would always be there to care for her and protect her."

Emmeline looked at her and realized that there were deeper implications to that promise than Phoebe realized, even now. Trying to see things from another perspective, as Trelawney had suggested, she wondered if that promise was not somehow a part of the darkness that threatened her at this moment. Could she possibly be thinking that she had broken the promise already?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reluctantly, Phoebe got in the car to go with the Professor to see Dr. Meyers. She knew that Hal was hopeful that he could help to explain what they had learned last night about the dream. She herself had serious doubts. There could be no scientific basis for anything that they had experienced last night. She was thankful that she had not accepted their offer of drugs. Keeping her sedated would not have allowed her access to her nightmares, even if it would have allowed her to sleep.

She was also uncomfortable with the idea that Dr. Meyers was so curious about how her mind worked. She viewed that curiosity as invasive. Her mind, and how it worked, were her own personal business. She did not want him to "figure her out" or Trelawney for that matter, so that he could publish a journal article about their "psychic abilities."

But she knew that Hal put a lot of stock in the man's abilities to help see her through this, and right now Hal needed to feel like he was doing something to help her. She wished that Hal had enough faith in himself, to realize that without his help she would have been lost months ago to her own despair. She also wished that Hal could accept that Pastor Jason was really the one who was helping them the most right now.

Hal had wanted to bring Trelawney to a counselor. Yet being on the worksite with Pastor Jason each day was somewhat akin to "bringing the mountain to Mohammed," as the old saying went. Their relationship had evolved naturally, without the trappings of an office and a couch, so to speak.

He had been skilled enough to converse with her in a way that did not reveal his counseling background. Or if he did, which was also possible, she had trusted him enough to confide in him anyway. Their relationship was one of young person to trusted adult, not client and patient. And Pastor Jason was not an academic with another agenda. To use a phrase that had been on the children's lips all week, he was doing the Lord's work.

Once they were sitting in Dr. Meyers' office, Hal did most of the talking. He gave him an update of what had happened since Emmeline came and the latest nightmare episode. She sat quietly, trying not to project the hostility that she was feeling towards him. Dr. Meyers seemed to sense it anyway.

"Phoebe, do you want to add anything?" he asked in his soothing voice, that she now knew was intended to put her at ease and open up to him. But she had had enough, and decided not to play along anymore. Her own strong personality was emerging and gave her the confidence to assert herself.

"No," she said quietly, but definitively, knowing that the fastest way to frustrate him was to give a monosyllabic answer.

"Phoebe, we can't help you if you won't . . ."

". . . talk," she finished bluntly.

He waited expectantly for an explanation, and when there was none forthcoming he asked, "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied calmly and peacefully smiled, giving him the answer that annoyed her most when one of the kids used it. Seeing his discomfort, she began to understand the kind of perverse pleasure that Trelawney got from taunting her elders.

Dr. Meyers looked at Hal, who was looking at her with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Phoebe," said Hal gently. "You promised to cooperate."

She thought about that. When she had agreed to cooperate, she had been feeling almost hopeless. However she had lost those feelings. She might not have any confidence in Dr. Meyers, but she did in Pastor Jason. If this was about her, then she knew that Hal was the one who would have to back down this time, and let her talk to the counselor with whom she felt most safe.

"I know," she said briefly.

"Are you now breaking that promise?" he asked beginning to look anxious.

She ignored his worry, and without skipping a beat said, "Yes."

Hal looked at her with exasperation, and then as the realization of what was happening began to flood his mind, slowly began to smile. Throwing his hands up in the air and rolling his eyes towards heaven he said, "Why fight it?"

She looked at him, with more than a hint of mischief in her eyes, and replied, " Why Professor, are you inferring something?"

His response surprised Dr. Meyers, who had not been able to make any sense of the last exchange between them.

"Why Miss Figalilly, I do believe that you are trying to tell me something."

She didn't speak, but widened her eyes with that familiar "who, me?" expression in them.

Hal by now was close to tears. Sitting before him was his Nanny, the one who had shown up one day to drive him nuts by claiming that she had determined the true sex of a guinea pig by talking to it and had bought a special lens for a surprise telescope for Hal simply because it was on sale.

But no, she was no longer his "Nanny." Nanny was gone. Sitting before him was his Phoebe, full of joy and laughter, teasing him with her ability to read below the surface of words. This time, her manipulation of the conversation was not a defense mechanism this time, intended to thwart his clumsy attempts to help restore her equilibrium. Rather, it was proof that she was back to her old self. He decided to do a little testing of his own.

"You know, Phil," he said. "Maybe we should cut today's session short. We have busy day today with the big homecoming event for the Flemings. It's so big that Harvey Sloan is coming with his television cameras."

Imitating what had become a favorite gesture of the girls, Phoebe gave a toss of her bright blonde hair.

"I have no doubt that Trelawney will enjoy being the center of attention once again!"

Hal looked at Phil, who was still looking very bemused. He would probably never understand his role in helping Phoebe take this next important step in her recovery. The strongest indication that he now had, that she was truly on an upward trajectory, was her spirited "push back" to Phil's attempts to understand her.

It was somewhat irritating for Hal to realize that she had been right that Phil had become so eager to understand her that he lost his effectiveness as a counselor, however he easily let go of that. It was her annoyance with him that had finally returned his Phoebe to him.

She now sat before him, with sparkle returned to her eyes and her lips waiting to be kissed. Forgetting Phil's presence, he happily obliged. This was their moment and he had every intention of celebrating it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That afternoon, as soon as they arrived at the worksite, Pastor Jason came up to them. Grabbing Hal by the arm, he led him aside.

"Phoebe needs to talk with her sister," he said quickly.

"I'll get her and Emmeline," he answered just as quickly.

Pastor Jason hesitated, but then said, "Not Emmeline."

"She still doesn't trust her?" asked Hal.

"No," replied Jason honestly. "That relationship is going to take a long time to rebuild. But Trelawney had faced up to something important this morning. It is something that will set her sister free. I just hope that she is ready for it."

"She's ready," stated Hal. "She's come back to me. You're finally going to get to meet the real Phoebe Figalilly."

"Soon to be Everett?" asked Pastor Jason with a grin. "Of course she is still in need of . . ."

"A ring!" finished Hal impatiently. "I know, I know. When is everyone going to let that rest?"

"When she has the ring," replied Pastor Jason logically.

Hal scowled, but went to get Phoebe to bring into the house, while Pastor Jason went to collect Trelawney.

Sitting in the living room for privacy, Phoebe asked, "You didn't want to speak with Emmeline present?"

It was Trelawney's turn to scowl. "I'm still quite mad at her."

"You know, Trelawney," said Pastor Jason. "If you retain this bitterness, you will only be hurting yourself in the long run. If you forgive her, it will not only make her feel better, it will make you feel better."

Trelawney looked skeptical.

Pastor Jason took her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"God forgives all. God is the way and the truth and the light. The only way to reach the light is to be like God. You must forgive Emmeline, and in fact your whole family. Unless you do, you cannot be like God. You cannot come to God. He is waiting for you," he said gently.

Trelawney was silent for a moment and then replied slowly, "Okay, I forgive them. But do I have to tell them?"

Her question was sincere. It very much like her to try to figure out an angle that would make something that she was reluctant to do more amenable.

"It kind of defeats the purpose of forgiving them, if you don't tell them," he answered.

She once again pondered his answer. "Okay, I will tell them."

"Now tell Phoebe what she needs to know," he said gently. "She is very much recovered, but needs your final affirmation so that she may complete her final journey towards the light."

The girl nodded. Turning to Phoebe, she took a deep breath and began.

"Phoebe, you must let go of your guilt. You have not done anything wrong. Therefore, your guilt is not real. The unicorn did not come for you. He came for me. Unicorns will only come to maidens. When he first came for me, I did not have a gallant knight to protect me. As the darkness fell, he laid his head in my lap."

She stopped and looked at Pastor Jason. She seemed to be looking for the strength to say what she must say next. Pastor Jason laid his hands on her forehead in a gesture of healing and blessing. She bowed her head. After a few minutes he released her and she returned her gaze to her sister.

She saw that the Professor had put his arm around Phoebe. With her second sight, she could see the aura of his strength flowing into her. Silently, she nodded.

"The unicorn's horn was sharp. It pierced. It hurt, but I did not understand. The unicorn left and said that he would return one day for the fair maiden," she picked up where she had left off.

But now she faltered. "I thought that he had come for you, Phoebe, for you were now the maiden. But when he came, he came for me as well as well as you. He was greedy.

"I am safe now. You are safe now. This time, when he returned there was a gallant knight waiting to slay him. He did. You knew, but you did not understand. The darkness came to you but it was not real, the light was real, but you could not see it. But now you see it."

Phoebe carefully considered her words. She looked at her sister and saw the pain. She knew what it had taken for her to face her own darkness. But now that she understood, she knew that the darkness could no longer trouble their dreams. She extended her arms and Trelawney slipped easily into her embrace. She held her tightly, but there was still one thought that troubled her.

Trelawney answered her question for her.

"Phoebe, you did not break your promise. You were not there the first time the unicorn came for the maiden. But the second time he came, you had set the gallant knight to watch over her. The gallant knight destroyed the unicorn. He is no more. You have fulfilled your promise," she explained.

"How did you come to realize this?" asked Hal.

Trelawney stood up straight, with hands neatly folded in front of her and spoke,

"God sent His angel to reveal the light. The light has chased away the darkness. Look towards the light, Phoebe, you are the child of light, for 'Phoebe' means light."

"And who are you, Trelawney?" asked Phoebe.

"I am a child of God. We are all children of God," she said simply.

Then she returned to her mischievous self. "May I go now? Mrs. Lenihan has brought us ice cream."

"Yes, dear," she answered.

But before she left, she turned around and said impishly, "Professor, will you kindly get Phoebe her ring? We are all growing most impatient."

"Scram, you little rascal! Go get your ice cream," he growled at her, only half joking.

Turning to Pastor Jason, he asked curiously, "Are you the angel?"

"I'm not sure. She has also referred to Francine and Topher as the angel on different occasions," he replied.

"She can only have one angel," said Phoebe thoughtfully. "To have more than one, to use her own turn of phrase, 'is not allowed.'"

"Well," said Hal. "Maybe this is one of those things that we are all just going to have to take on faith."

Phoebe smiled at him softly and he held her closer. Pastor Jason knew that she was finally turned toward the light. She would sleep well, and as for the unicorn, and the darkness that he brought, he had been banished by the gallant knight forever. And the angel? The words of Robert Frost came into his mind.

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Blessings

**Chapter 2: Blessings**

When the Flemings returned home after their two weeks away, they were stunned by the sight. No amount of description could compare with the reality of their once shabby home now solidly rebuilt with a fresh coat of paint. They walked inside to see the floors refurbished and the walls painted. Yet within the newly rehabilitated surroundings were their own things, their furniture, the children's toys, and all the other clutter that made their house a home.

When the issue had come up of the condition of the furniture, Pastor Paul had shaken his head,

"Enough is enough. Joni and Eliot are entitled to their dignity and pride. If you replace everything that they own with things that are new and better, you will make them feel like a charity case. You have saved their home for them. That is what really matters"

"I am working with the VA to try and secure the funds that are needed to keep the family on their feet and get Eliot proper medical attention," said Fr. Bob. "It is time for this government to stand up and take responsibility for its actions. And we will watch them closely. We'll make sure that things don't get so bad again."

It was hard to argue with that. No one wanted to spoil the good work that had been done by overdoing things.

The kids were very proud of their work. The Flemings were overwhelmed by the care and effort that had gone into the job.

"I don't know what to say," said Joni. "Thank you."

"No, Mrs. Fleming, thank you," said Topher, speaking on behalf of all the kids. "This project has given us the chance to do something that really matters. We all did stuff this summer for ourselves, but this was for you. We made new friends, learned new skills, and now know the joy of doing the Lord's work. And it was all because of you."

"And ma'am," said Jim. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed getting out of that nursing home every day and feeling useful. After you sit around there for a few years, it feels like everyone has forgotten you and there's not much point in being around anymore. This job has made me feel ten years younger."

"I think that we can all agree," said Pastor Jason. "That this experience has changed all of us for the better. God put us all here, with our various strengths and talents, in the same place and at the same time, so that we could help you. You owe no debt to us. In fact from a faith perspective, you have given us much more than you received."

"Thank you again," said Joni. "Just like Mr. Just Jim over here, we thought that we were alone and forgotten. Now we know that we are part of a much bigger family."

Prudence couldn't resist the temptation to put in her two cents, "That's because we all know that love makes a family!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

It was time for the official blessing of the house. The yard was filled with friends and neighbors and the many volunteers who helped in one way or another. As luck would have it, there were just enough tee shirts to pass around to everyone. The effect from the back was stunning. Set on the black fabric, across the shoulders of each shirt, white angel wings had been printed. Two weeks ago, with everyone moving around, they were noticed but not particularly noticeable. Now with everyone facing in the same direction, there was no missing it.

Of course, Harvey Sloan was there and commented, "Looking into the yard of the Fleming home on Elm St. one cannot help but be struck by two seemingly miraculous visions. The first is the house, which has been transformed from an unsightly blight on the neighborhood to a well maintained, beautifully refinished home. The second is the vision of the angels, a reminder that this situation has brought out the best in our faith communities here in town. Four churches, one Catholic and three Protestant, put aside their theological differences to save a family in need. Let's get closer so that we can hear Pastor Paul, of St. Andrew's Episcopal Church, pronounce the blessing.

"Dear Lord, we ask your blessing on this home for Joni and Eliot Fleming and their six children, Nick, Sue, Molly, Ella, Chris, and Jack. May you bless and keep them all the days of their lives. In the garden, in accordance with a Catholic tradition, we now bury a statue of St. Joseph, the stepfather of Jesus, upside down. This symbolizes the strength of the home and family.

"Dear Lord, we also ask your blessing on all those who worked so hard to bring us to this day. They have willingly shared their time, treasure, and talents to make this miracle happen. To all believers, this is a clear example of Christ in action. Jesus has walked through this house. Amen."

"Amen." There was no applause or clapping. It didn't seem appropriate. In fact, no one knew what to do until Pastor Jason's voice rang out with the words, "God is good."

"All the time," answered the crowd.

"All the time," he repeated.

"God is good," came back the response.

"And the people said . . ." he declared.

"Amen!" they shouted back and then the applause and the hugs and tears began.

Looking on with Emmeline from the side, the Professor asked,

"Are you a believer?"

She looked a bit sheepish. "Not really."

"I would have said that three weeks ago," admitted the Professor. "But I have seen too many coincidences and faith happenings now. I believe that my scientific skepticism has been forced to yield to a deeper faith in the message of Jesus. And talk about changes in faith and belief, look over there."

Standing, with her arm around her younger sister, was Phoebe. She was smiling and giving an interview to Harvey Sloan.

"I wasn't expecting to see her on camera," said the Professor.

"Now Professor," said Emmeline patiently. "Don't you see that she's doing all the talking? Did you really think that we would trust Trelawney to talk to the press herself? Lord only knows what she would say."

Hal smiled in agreement. "Only the good Lord knows."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was very happy to return home that night. On the one hand they were sad that the project was over, but on the other, they had the satisfaction of a job well done. They were also ready for it to be over. Next week school would begin for everyone and it would be good to have a few days to recover and get ready.

After dinner, Prudence was eager to present Nanny with a project of her own.

"I drew all the pictures and Cousin Emmeline helped me with the words and showed me how to put it together," she said proudly.

Phoebe and Hal were sitting side by side on the couch. His arm was resting comfortably around her. Phoebe flipped the pages, being careful to examine each picture thoroughly.

"See, I drew all the plants in the garden" said Prudence. "And the animals. And everyone in the family."

Phoebe reached the final page and looked very much like she wanted to explode in laughter. Hal looked skyward and said, "Prudence!"

Phoebe was no longer able to contain herself, and started laughing. The others crowded around to see what was so funny. Within seconds, everyone, except poor Hal and a bewildered Prudence, was rolling with gales of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a little bit hurt by the reaction. On the very last page she had drawn a picture labeled "SOMEDAY." In it, Phoebe and Hal were standing, labeled "Mommy" and "Daddy." They were obviously kissing and prominently displayed on Phoebe's hand was a ring with a large gem!

Poor Prudence had missed the irony of the picture and thought that the others were laughing at her rather than with her. To sooth her injured feelings, Phoebe thanked her for the wonderful blessing of the handmade book. She said that she would treasure it forever.

The little girl beamed with pleasure.

When everyone was in bed later and they were finally alone, Hal seemed to be sulking. His wounded feelings could not be so easily healed. Phoebe tried to cheer him up by nuzzling his neck, but he didn't want to be cheered. He was still smarting over Prudence's picture and the family's reaction. Finally Phoebe gave up and said,

"Hal, you really need to step back and consider the picture 'from whence it comes,' so to speak," she said.

"I know 'from whence it comes,' he replied testily. "Prudence is trying to hint that I am not moving fast enough."

"Hal," she answered softly. "It's not about you, it about her. She wants a mommy. She knows that it will happen 'someday,' and she knows that 'someday' will only happen after we are engaged. "

"And I want a wife," he said, still feeling grouchy. "I want you, but, well . . ."

"You're trying to make everything perfect," she finished. "I don't need perfect, I need you."

"Are you saying that I'm not perfect?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I love you as you are, and if you were anything other than as you are, I wouldn't love you as much," she said with a smile. "You are the greatest blessing of my life."

He smiled and then yawned. Shifting so that he was lying back on the couch, he settled her comfortably in his arms. She snuggled in beside him and sighed.

"Me too," he said as he drifted off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was long after the children were in bed when Professor Everett awoke on the couch in the living room where he had fallen asleep with Phoebe in his arms. Her slow even breathing and the soft curve of her lips told him that she was peacefully sleeping. There were no unicorns intruding on her sleep tonight, the darkness had been driven away. His heart was filled with an enormous desire to make her, his own, his wife.

His feelings were not based on his sexual desires. He loved her and wanted to make their commitment permanent. Not, that it wasn't in both their minds, but he was longing to see his rings on her finger when he looked at her hand. He was wishing that even when she wasn't there, he could look at his own hand and see the symbol of their promises to each other. And once those promises were made, he had other promises to keep.

Until those rings were safely on her left hand, he would not realize his vision of her large with his child. He could feel that her longing was palpable at times. He tightened his grip on the sleeping form in his arms and gently kissed her head. Drowsily she looked up and he softly whispered, "Bedtime, sweetheart. I'm afraid that there isn't much left of the night, we have just enough time to get upstairs before the troops are up and about. "

Still half-asleep, she nodded and allowed him to walk her up to her own bed and tuck her in beside Emmeline. After she heard the door close, she snuggled down under the covers to get back to her dream. She wanted to pick where she had left off, when she was walking down the aisle . . . toward the light.

**The End**

_Will the Professor finally keep his promise? Of course, but only the good Lord (and Helena Mira) knows when._


End file.
